Vaati vs Majora
Description Minish Cap, Four Swords, and Four Swords Adventures vs Majora's Mask! Two Zelda villains appearing in a small amount of games enter the game! Interlude Wiz: There were multiple Zelda games, and most of them include Ganon as themainn villain! But in these four games, the villain was different. Vaati, the Wind Mage. Boomstick: And Majora, the demonic sacred mask who can suck my dick because I hate him. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Majora Boomstick: To be honest, Majora is the worst video game character ever! Here's why! Wiz: A young boy went wandering through the Lost Woods. He was told not to go far, but theses woods are called the "lost" woods for a reason. The boy soon got lost, and turned into a Skull Kid. Many years later, the you Skull Kid was found by Link in the woods. Link gave Skull Kid a Skull Mask, which made the Skull Kid feel important again. The Skull Kid thought that he and Link would be friends forever, though that was not meant to be. Link left to become the Hero of Time, leaving the Skull Kid all alone once more. Boomstick: Angry, the Skull Kid wanted out of the forest right away. He wandered and wandered, until he eventually found a portal to another dimension. The land he ended up in was Termina, which is obviously just a short form of the word "terminal". Wiz: The Skull Kid met the Four Giants. The Four Giants were powerful deities, similar to the three goddesses of Hyrule. The five were best friends. But, the four Giants soon had to separate. Each took one hundred steps in opposite directions. Skull Kid was furious. It is said that the Skull Kid's anger had enough force to split the Earth. Though that's just a legend. Skull Kid met the fairies Tatl and Tale, and the three became friends. Bored, the Skull Kid wandered around Termina, than ran into the Happy Mask Salesman. Skull Kid noticed the Majora's Mask in the Salesman's possession, then stole it. The Skull Kid put on the mask. Boomstick: The Skull Kid was now being possessed. The Skull Kid abused Tatl and Tale, by beating the shit out of them when they did something wrong. The Mask wearing Skull Kid was soon nicknamed the Demon Imp. The Imp used his power, and began to bring down the moon. Now, away from backstory, the Imp is an easily beaten foe. His best strategy is to dodge attacks. In this form, HE HAS NO WEAPONS. Wiz: Eventually, the Mask will decide to ditch Skull Kid, and fight. For a weapon, Majora's Mask will lay down onto the ground, spin rapidly, and launch himself at an opponent. This move works like a sword slash. The second move is a Heat Beam. This beam will mildly burn an opponent, as well as knocking them to the ground and dealing damage. And finally, the Mask will use its tentacles to whip its enemies. Boomstick: When mad, it will grow arms, legs, and AN EYEBALL AT THE TOP THE MASK. This is known as Majora's Incarnation. For weapons, it will shoot energy spheres as a simple projectile. It will also run over its opponent as a weapons too. This form has great speed, but not much power. When even angrier, it will take its final form. Majora's Wrath. In his form, Majora TAKES FREAKING STEROIDS. It also grows it's extra eyeball into its own face. It also gets whips. It will use its ships to attack, along with spinning like a ballerina to attack. He also can shoot out spinning tops that will explode among contact. You do not want this guy coming to Earth. Because I hate the ever living shit out of this fucker! I'd drop a nuclear bomb on him! (scene of Skull Kid dying) Vaati Wiz: Though he only appeared in three Zelda games, you shouldn't think badly about the Wind Mage, Vaati. He started as a young Piccori. He was a student under the Mage Elzo, and respected magic very much. Though, he also respected violence. Intrigued by the thought of pain, Vaati stole Elzo's Magic hat, and took it for himself. Vaati got great power, then traveled to Hyrule Castle and turned princess Zelda to stone. He was hoping to claim the Light Force, which happened to be inside Zelda's soul. This action started Link's Minish Cap adventure. Boomstick: Vaati is a formidable foe. In his normal form, he shoots out simple purple energy. But, when he unlocks more of his power, he becomes Vaati Reborn. In this form, Vaati will have orbs surrounding him. These orbs shoot lasers at the opponent. At the same time, Vaati shoots out fire. But, if that's not enough, Vaati will use more of his power. Wiz: With this power, he becomes Vaati Transfigured. In this form, Vaati will shoot out spikes to surround the area. The opponent will take much damage if they hit these spikes. Vaati Transfigured is also strong enough to make boulders fall from the sky out of nowhere! To damage him, though, the opponent must attack the circling floating eyeballs around Vaati. But finally, he will use all of his power, and become Vaati's Wrath. Boomstick: Vaati's Wrath is way stronger, and has two giant claws. With his claws, he will swipe and stab his opponent. He also shoots mini tornadoes into the arena. These tornadoes will throw the opponent into the air while damaging them. Vaati really is a villain to be feared, after all! Fight! (Majora=Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask. MM=The mask by itself. MI=Majora's Incarnation. MW=Majora's Wrath. Vaati=Vaati Piccori form. VR=Vaati Reborn. VT=Vaati Transfigured. VW=Vaati's Wrath.) Vaati is wandering around a new world known as Termina. He doesn't know where he's going, but after failing at getting the Light Force, he was hoping to find great power here. Vaati looked up to the sky, and was shocked. Vaati: T-The moon! What is with its horrible face?! The moon inched closer, and Vaati noticed this. Vaati jumped up and fly towards the moon. Vaati: It's getting closer! That moon is gonna destroy the world! More importantly... It's gonna destroy me! Vaati charged up an energy blast, then fired. The blast headed towards the moon. The blasts burrowed into the middle of the moon. Meanwhile, Majora & Skull Kid watched as Vaati shot the blast. Majora: Ha! That blast did nothing! Weakling- The moon combusted from the inside. The moon of Termina was no more. Majora: What?! My work! My work to destroy the world! It's over! Arg... THIS GUY REALLY DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY A GAME! BUT HE WILL ''SOON!!!! Majora floated up to Vaati. Vaati: Who are you? Majora: Let's play tag! You're it! Majora tapped Vaati, and the two teleported to the final boos arena from the "Majora's Mask" game. Vaati: Tag, huh? Fine. Let's ''play. Fight! Vaati shot three energy blasts. Majora dodged two of them, but was hit by the last. Majora fell backwards. Majora stood up. Majora: Trash! MM whipped itself off of Skull Kid's face, leaving the Skull Kid knocked out and laying on the ground. MM burned Vaati with a heat beam, that went onto the floor, and spun towards Vaati while Vaati was flinching. Vaati was cut, and flew backwards. Vaati shot an energy blast, hurting MM. MM flew into the air. MM: Dang you! Why won't you die?! MM grew arms, legs, and and eye. He was now MI. MI shot and energy sphere, hitting Vaati. MI then quickly ran over Vaati. Vaati sighed. Vaati: Fine! If you go into another form, then I will too. Feel the power of Vaati Reborn! Vaati turned in VR, then shot lasers at MI. MI flinched, then ran over VR. VR shot fire at MI, setting it on fire. MI ran around in circles, putting out the fire. Majora then shot an energy sphere, destroying one of the orbs surrounding VR. VR shot Majora with a laser, then hovered backwards. VI: Fine! Be that way! If your gonna be cheap, then I'll just have to overpower you! VI turned into VT. VT threw spikes around the area. MI: Ah! Spikes! No fair! MI ran around the room like a mad man, accidentally stepping on one of the spikes. MI: OW! MI pulled out the spike, then transformed in MW. MW whipped VT. VT fell backwards, then got up and sent boulders falling from the sky. MW dodged all of them. VT rushed at MW, but MW shot out a spinning top. VT ran into it, getting hurt by the explosion, VT: I didn't want to do this... BUT FINE! VT turned into VW. It was wrath form vs wrath form. MW spun at VW, but VW dodged. VW then slashed MW with his claw. MW fell backwards, then got back up. MW threw away his whips. MW: That's IT! This will finish you! We're both at low health, so this will kill you once and for all! MW threw a top at VW, then ran at VW while spinning. VW used a tornado. The top was lifted to the top of the tornado. MW ran into the tornado, and was lifted into the top. It exploded, and MW along with it. VW turned back into Vaati. Vaati: Humph... Too easy. Vaati walked off. KO! Vaati left Termina, and didn't look back. Conclusion Boomstick: YES!!!!! Suck it, you asshole! Wiz: Despite Majora's upper hand in speed, Vaati had the advantage in power, and more weapons to his disposal. Boomstick: And, he had one more form then Majora! Plus, Vaati is more mature and serious, while Majora is childish and retarted. Majora was thinking of everything as a game, leaving him to underestimate his opponents. Looks like Vaati really BLEW Majora's little brain. Wiz: The winner is, Vaati the Wind Mage. Trivia Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015